jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stanley Martin Lieber (JJBA:AYA)
" You know, my motto is 'Excelsior.' That's an old word that means 'upward and onward to greater glory.' It's on the seal of the state of New York. Keep moving forward, and if it's time to go, it's time. Nothing lasts forever. " - Stan Lee (real life)Category: } Stanley Martin Lieber or Stan Lee is a minor character in JoJolion:AYA and a Stand User. Stan Lee controls the Stand Marvelous which he nicknamed Marvel. Appearance Stan Lee is based off of the comic artist and creator of the Marvel franchise by the same name. He shares a personality and appearance with the person he is based off of. He has grayish white hair and brown eyes that are almost always hidden by brown-tinted sunglasses but he does occasionally switch them with his prescription glasses. He has a moustache that extends just past his nose on either side. Due to his age, his face is noted as being "extremely wrinkly" by Josuke8 and he has the appearance of someone who has been worn by age but he still has that twinkle of youthful mischief in his eye. He is seen wearing a yellow dress shirt and khakis with a black leather belt but keeps his shirt collar loosely folded and slightly wrinkled. Personality Stan Lee has a personality that is a carbon-copy of the real life Stan Leehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stan_Lee and is therefore difficult to explain without pretty much copy and pasting the Stan Lee wiki page (so I, the author, have added the link to said page to make life easier). Synopsis History Stan Lee's background within JJBA:AYA is not fully known but it is said that he did in fact create the Marvel franchise just as in real life. Other than that, the only two known things about his past are that he went to college with Norisuke Higashikata IV´s father, becoming friends with Norisuke IV and his father afterwards, and that he went to Japan to visit Norisuke IV (then a child) and his father around the 1950s or 60s. During his trip he stayed with the Higashikata family and was granted the title of honorary Higashikata family member. Shortly after this, he accidentally gained a Stand. Norisuke IV explains to Josuke8 and Joshu that Stand Lee was inspired by all of the amazing types of powers Stands had and how and ordinary looking person could have something extraordinary which led him to create his amazing Marvel Universe. When he gained his Stand, it having the appearance of a superhero-esque human in a red and blue suit, he learned exactly when his death would be. His Stand had a passive ability that made the date of his death be absolutely guaranteed on one specific day and he would be kept alive by his Stand until then. He later helped create the character Spiderman, after the appearance of his Stand, and the character would affect him in certain ways. JoJolion During JoJolion:AYA, at a point where the story is mostly calm, Norisuke IV gets a call on the phone that Joshu picks up. Joshu then takes the phone away from his face slowly and says, "Dad. I think this is important for you to answer.", and Norisuke IV takes the phone and walks out of the room. When he comes back, he says that it was nothing to worry about and that it is just an old friend of his visiting from America. He says it will be about a day before he arrives but then the doorbell rings and Stan Lee opens the door. Norisuke IV and Stan Lee go off into another room to talk and remember and Stan Lee stays for about a week. During the week he mostly stays at the Higashikata house but during one instance he takes a walk with Josuke to have a short chat and also introduces his Stand. Shortly after, Stan Lee heads back to America to continue his work. Abilities and Powers ''For the abilities of his Stand, see ''Marvelous Stan Lee controls the Stand Marvelous which, while it can be used for combat, is not a combat Stand. Stan Lee's Stand is a type he calls an "Alternative Ability" Stand. It has multiple passive abilities that make up most of its ability list including immunity to death until a designated date. Besides his Stand, Stan Lee is physically weak and has almost no abilities. He does, however, have the ability to speak any language that he hears to the ability of someone who has been speaking it their whole life which is why he can speak Japanese. Gallery | Trivia * Stan Lee's Stand is a reference to Marvel comics, if it wasn't obvious. * During JoJolion:AYA, a background conversation between Stan and Norisuke IV reveals that Stan's designated death date is November 12, 2018 which is the date Stan Lee passed away in real life. * Stan Leeirl's death affected the author heavily and made the author tear up multiple times while typing this page. Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: 'As You Are' AU Category:Stand users